The present invention relates generally to call tracking and in particular to tracking calls placed by technicians to call centers.
Field technicians are employed in a variety of industries to service equipment, customers, etc. For example, providers of telecommunications services employ field technicians for testing, troubleshooting, installing and maintaining telecommunications connections between a source, such as a central office, and a destination, such as a residential home or commercial building. Often, technicians contact a call center to request assistance, such as sending a test signal along a path.
Tools exist for aiding technicians in the field. For example, Telcordia provides a Tech Access System that provides technicians wireline or wireless access to a home base. This provides immediate access to operations systems for network testing, work assignment, maintenance and customer information. Such technician assistance devices should reduce the number of calls made to call centers allowing for call center staffing to be reduced. In practice, however, technicians continue to contact the call center despite having a technician assistance device. Such calls burden the call centers, which may have reduced staffing due to implementation of the technician assistance devices.